


Trying is the First Step

by ScreamHoney



Series: HiJack Week June 2014 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is an insightful SOB, Hiccup is suave as shit, Jack needs to stop freaking out, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Nerd Jack, Pitch is an asshole, RPNAU, punk Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamHoney/pseuds/ScreamHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3, woop woop!!<br/>“You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it.”</p><p>Jack was a no one, he was invisible, he was a punching bag. He wasn't worth anything, and he certainly wasn't going to confess his love to the hottest guy in school. Until his Uncle tells him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying is the First Step

**Day 3 People! Can’t believe I am actually keeping up with this!**

**WARNING: mentions of bullying, and beating by said bully.**

**Also, this completely ran away from me again….**

**“You know, sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it.”**

**R!PN!AU**

**Hotcup/Jack  
**

**Trying is the First Step**

I can’t believe I am doing this. I don’t believe I am doing this. You know what? I’m not doing this. It’s stupid, I can’t confess, not to him. He’s too… out of my league. He’ll laugh at me, nothing would be accomplished, I’ll be a laughing stock, I-I’m just not right for him.

I’m sure you’re confused about what I am going on about, so let’s just rewind and start at the beginning of today.

The day started out like all other days, with getting beat up in the school parking lot after I drove in this morning. The school’s resident bully, Pitch Black, seems to find some perverse pleasure in making me bleed and hurt. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you see it, he has never hit me in a visible place. Two things come out of this, one, he doesn’t get caught, and two, no one at school notices that I do in fact get beat up.

For some reason though, today was different. Normally Pitch just attacks me cause it gives him something to do and he knows I won’t tell anybody. And he always likes to make a show of hurting me, like it’s a game only he can win. Today was nothing like the normal days. Today he was pissed and he decided it was easier to get his anger out on me rather than get in trouble for fighting on the field, the dude is a pretty great soccer player.

His blinding anger resulted in him not being as careful as he normally is, not taking care to make sure that my conservative clothes cover his marks. This was probably one of the worst beatings I had ever gotten by Pitch. And somehow, in his anger, he only managed to hit me in the face once, causing immediate pain and knocking my glasses to the pavement.

It wqs the clattering sound of my glasses that finally got him to stop. He was breathing heavy, looking down on me with a sneer, when I heard his cold laugh.

“Well, well Jack. You took that like a champ. And if anyone asks, you ran into a pole because you are just so clumsy like that.” I held myself completely still during that comment, afraid anything I say or do might set him off again.

I waited for five minutes on the burning pavement after Pitch walked away before I finally pushed myself to stand, wobbling slightly when I bent down to grab my glasses. Luckily Pitch’s hit didn’t snap the frame, I don’t know how I would explain it to North if I needed new glasses.

I hobbled my way into the building, not bothering to hide my limp because no one notices me anyway. In fact, when I walked into my first class, well over fifteen minutes late, neither the teacher nor the students noticed me, the teacher didn’t even count me absent. Wow Mrs. DunBroch, really?

It was a little sad how not a single person noticed there was anything wrong with me until I got to the gym for my fifth period physical education class. There the Coach immediately noticed my face and didn’t even hesitate as he grabbed my arm and dragged me into his office.

“Crikey, Jack! What in tha’ bloody hell happended? Tha’ whole left side of yer face is dark blue!” Coach Bunnymund. Or to me, Uncle Aster.

“Nothing happened, Bunny! I was just clumsy and ran into a pole while I was reading, is all.” Even to my own ears that sounded like a lie. And Bunny always had a weird sense as to when I was lying.

“That’s a bodgy lie there, Jack. What really happened?” now he had that condescending Australian tone to his voice. Shit. Can this day get any worse?!

“I may have been jumped by Pitch this morning?” I said this reluctantly, mind you, I just skipped the part where Bunny threatened to keep me in this office until I told him and skipped right to the telling him part.

“Are you bloody kidding me?! That bounce is gonna regret laying a hand on you! I’ll show him a rumble ta remember!” Bunny was pissed, and if I knew Bunny at all, which I do, if I let him out of this room he’ll definitely go after Pitch. Like I was going to let him get fired for me.

“No! Bunny, don’t!” I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to pull him back, but like most people, Bunny was a lot stronger than me and just kept moving forward. Which caused his hip to dig painfully in one of my other bruises, which caught be by complete surprise so I couldn’t muffle the yelp of pain.

That stopped Bunny real fast. He unhooked my arms from his waist, spin around and lifted my shirt, all in one fluid movement. Dammit, why couldn’t I do that?!

“Jack.” Bunny growled at me and I flinched back, I know my abdomen looks like a black and blue painting right now. God Bunny was going to get fired.

Of course before Bunny could say anything or even move put my shirt back in place, the door slams open and standing there in the doorway is the sexiest guy in school.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was drop dead sexy. His brown hair had light red highlights throughout at it was always ruffled, giving him the bedroom hair look all the time, save for two small braids located behind his right ear. His meadow green eyes could make anyone melt with their intensity, and his piercing, oh my god. He had about twelve total. Three on his left ear cartilage, four on the other, matching piercings on either lobes, normally a tooth of some kind, one in his right eyebrow, one on the left side of his bottom lip, and the last in his tongue.

He was taller than me by about four inches, his build was thicker than mine, his fake left leg, which he made himself, just added depth to his appearance. In short, he was the perfect man. And of course, completely out of my league.

He looked at Bunny then glanced at me, his eyes roaming over my non-impressive thin torso before resting his eyes on my face. Which decided to betray me and light up like a red Christmas light.

“Coach. The guys are all dressed out and ready to go. Need me to get them to start their laps? You seem, a little occupied.” He spoke slowly, his deep voice sending shivers down my spine, prompting me to pull my shirt down, it slipping easily out of Bunny’s hand.

“Yeah. Cheers Haddock.” Bunny was serious as he spoke to Hiccup. Probably cause he knew how huge my crush is on him.

Hiccup just nodded and walked out, closing the door tightly as he left. Of course this caused Bunny’s attention to be refocused on me completely.

“Look, Jack. I’ll let it go this time. I won’t be so willin’ next time.” I nodded to him and shuffled my feet a little, my face still completely red because of Hiccup’s sudden appearance. Obviously Bunny noticed.

“Jack. When are ya gonna let the drongo know you like ‘im?”

“What?! Never!! He’d never go for someone like me anyway…” I tilted my head down, unwilling to see the disappointment and pity on Bunny’s face.

“Look, mate, ya won’t know what he’ll say until ya tell him.” Not what I was expecting. Not even close to the pity I was sure to come. “Ya know, sometimes all ya need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery. And I promise ya, something great will come of it.”

I looked up at that, Bunny looked completely serious, his face hard yet loving. It was tomes like this I knew he cared about me, even though I drive him up the wall, it’s when he tells me things like this that I truly feel the love he has for me. And it touches me so much.

“You’re right. I-I’ll confess after school today. Just-just get the rejection over with.” My voice was shaky but promising. I would confess to him after school today, even if I didn’t want to.

“Good on ya, mate. Stick around here for class. Gonna be pretty useless when everything that touches ya hurts ya.”

I stayed in Bunny’s office throughout gym, even came up with a plan for confessing. I wrote a note. A short little note that asked Hiccup to meet me in the gym after last class. Bunny cancelled all practices today due to a meeting he has with North. I didn’t ask why, all I knew was the gym was a safe and private enough spot to confess.

I slipped the note into Hiccup’s locker right after he left it after collecting his books for his last three classes. I know he stops by every day to put all his stuff away before leaving the school. Don’t look at me like that! I’m not a stalker, our lockers are just close by is all.

This rest of the day flew by after that and now we are back to the thoughts from the beginning, me freaking out and planning to bolt, leave Hiccup here thinking it was a prank. I didn’t sign my name or anything, so he wouldn’t know it was me, I could just go back to being invisible and watching him from afar. Good plan, yes let’s go with that. Except here comes Hiccup right now, and he’s already seen me. Dammit Aster. You suck.

“You call me out here, frosty?” god his voice alone makes me want to let him ravish me…woah, off track, Jack, the sexy man asked you a question.

“Uh-erm, yes, I did.” Yeah my brain was not functioning right now. Hot man equals fried brain. Gonna have to wing this. Of course, before I even open my mouth Hiccup is already talking.

“Look. If this is about what I saw earlier with Coach Bunnymund, you don’t have to worry. I won’t tell anyone.” He sighs, ruffling his hair with his large calloused hands. God what I wish those hands would do to me. What a second, sexy man say what?

“What-”

“I won’t tell anyone that you are dating a teacher, no worries.” Okay now it makes a little sense. The cutest guy in school thought I was dating my uncle. Wait, no that doesn’t make any sense at all.

“I’m not dating Bunny.” I spoke, my voice quieter than normal and I watched with slight awe as Hiccup’s head snapped to me at my statement.

“You-you’re not? Then why was he undressing you?” Aww, he looks even cuter when he is confused. Hold it, focus Jack, gotta set his mind right.

“Bunny is my uncle. He was worried because of the huge bruise on my cheek.” I gestured to my lovely dark blue cheek at that. “Bunny was just checking to see if I was hurt anywhere else.”

“Oh. Well then why did you call me out here if not to make sure I didn’t tell anyone about it?” his eyebrows were furrowed and he started chewing on his lip ring, and dammit k wish I could just jump him and suck that ring into my mouth instead.

“Um-well, that is-” now that it came down to actually confessing I don’t think I can actually do it. He’s too perfect he’s going to say no, I’ll make a fool out of myself he’ll hate me, I’ll never be able to show my face in school again, I’ll have to move to Iceland, I-

Suddenly Bunny’s advice filled my head _‘sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it.’_ Bunny’s right, I just need to say it.

“I like you.”

Holy shit. I’m not ready for this. Why did I agree to do this, why didn’t I just tell Bunny no, oh my god he’s moving, he’s going to hit me, this is going to be worse than Pitch’s beatings, earth swallow me whole now, I can’t-

And suddenly Hiccup’s lips are on mine, short circuiting my brain entirely. He moves his lips against mine and I don’t know what to do holy crap this is better than anything I could have imagined and-oh no he’s leaving, don’t leave.

Hiccup tries to back away but j don’t let him, I chase after his lips with my own and I keep them together as long as possible before the need to breathe is pushing on my brain and I back away.

“That was-wow.” I don’t even have words right now and Hiccup is just standing there looking at me with a smirk looking all smug like the cat who got the cream, and dammit I just want him to kiss me again.

“I like you too. Let me take you out on a date.” And the world is perfect as Hiccup wraps his large arm around my shoulders and leads us out of the gym.

Aster, I love you and I won’t bother you for at last a week… okay maybe a whole day.

 

**Okay, so this was supposed to be barely a few hundred words, only the confession scene, no back story. This is what I get for talking with a friend about it and getting all these ideas.**

**This is the first time I’ve used first person in a while, so I am sorry if it is not up to par to my other stories, I just like the challenge sometimes** **^_^**


End file.
